30 Seconds to Math
"30 Seconds to Math" is the thirteenth episode in the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on October 18, 2012. Synopsis Randy must find a way to juggle his life as a Ninja and his friendship with Howard during the battle of the bands, while McFist tries to use a truth device that will reveal the Ninja's identity during the show. Plot The band 30 Seconds to Math, made up of Randy and Howard, practice their song "Detention Deficit Disorder" for Battle For The Bands in the janitor's closet, but then the janitor comes in to pour old stinky fish (code orange) into the sink and tells Randy and Howard to leave the closet for a while. Howard gets mad at Randy because he keeps doing a NNS (Ninja No Show) when they are doing something fun like acrobatics, canoeing, and other fun and cool stuff. Howard starts talking about Randy doing a NNS, but Randy promises he won't do a NNS for Battle Of The Bands! When Howard leaves to go to the Stall of Fame, Randy spots some Robo-Apes outside and decides to fight them thinking that they are up to something. The Ninja shows up and defeats the Robo-Apes, but it seems that they are only catering the Battle of the Bands. When he comes back inside Howard chides him that he broke his promise, but Randy tries to argue that he didn't. Then Howard tricks Randy by saying there's a Robo-Ape behind him and Randy turns around but there's nothing there, so Howard calls him out for doing an UNNS (Unnecessary Ninja No Show) when Randy tells him about the Robo-Apes. Randy asks the NinjaNomicon who told him that "Friendship is a weight that the ninja cannot carry", and tells the Nomicon that he disagrees. McFist is upset that his Catering Robo-Apes have been destroyed and there is no way that they can sneak in their Hypnotizing Truth Tone Gadget that can attach itself to any musical instrument and hypnotize the music's listeners to continually tell the truth, so that the Ninja can reveal himself during the contest. Bash comes in, asking for money from his stepfather to buy a turntable. McFist immediately says no, but Viceroy uses the Truth Tone to give Bash the code for McFist's safe so that he can sneak the Truth Tone into Bash's new turntable. Randy apologizes to Howard during the show to get the band together. Bash, during his performance, destroys the turntables without playing it, which causes McFist to order his Robo-Apes to steal Heidi Wienerman's guitar to try and plant the device on her. Howard overhears McFist and Viceroy's plan and stuffs his ears with cupcakes to make himself immune to the device and he proceeds to try and find Randy to get him out of there. Randy then proceeds to fight with the Robo-Apes and lets the one carrying the guitar run away, then after his fight he meets up with Howard and they try to get out of there. Viceroy successfully places the device in Heidi Wienerman's guitar. She then sings "There is a Ninja Inside of Us", and Randy and everybody else, except Howard, Viceroy, and McFist, are hypnotized. McFist then goes over to the stage and asks for the identity of the Ninja and Randy says he's the Ninja, then Howard says that he's the ninja as well, and going with the song, he says that there is a Ninja inside all of us, which causes the entire audience to say that they are the Ninja as well, foiling McFist's scheme. After that, Howard goes onstage and smashes his sister's guitar and the device. Randy tells Howard that the NinjaNomicon was wrong because the Ninja never had a friend like him; they then proceed to perform "Detention Deficit Disorder," until a Robo-Ape, which had been dangling above the stage since battling the Ninja earlier, finally falls and explodes into fireworks. Trivia *This episode reveals that Howard and Randy have a band called 30 Seconds to Math. **Their band name is an allusion to the band 30 Seconds to Mars. *One of Heidi Weinerman's signatures bears a resemblance to Walt Disney's. *The code to McFist's safe was revealed to be 46234414. *The scene in which the entire crowd starts shouting "I'm the Ninja!" was probably inspired by the 1960 film Spartacus, in which an entire crowd of rebellious slaves prevents the Roman commander from finding and punishing the rebel leader Spartacus by all shouting, "I'm Spartacus!" *Theresa Fowler and Debbie Kang have a brief cameo in the audience next to Randy and Howard during the Battle of the Bands while hypnotized. *One of Howard's flashbacks features Randy battling the Cat-Poop-Powered Robot from Attack of the Killer Potatoes. Songs *Detention Deficit Disorder Gallery 30Sec2Math_-_030.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_045.jpg 30Sec2Math - 101.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_104.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_124.jpg NNS.png 30Sec2Math_-_125.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_Over_the_Falls.jpg Randy_and_Howard_in_30_Seconds_o_Math_2.png 30Sec2Math_-_158.jpg Ninja_Kamas.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_239.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_312.jpg|"What the juice, Nomicon?" 30Sec2Math_-_320.jpg|"What am I supposed to do?" NinjaNomiconKnowledge014.png 30Sec2Math - 334.jpg 30Sec2Math - 336.jpg 30Sec2Math - 287.jpg 30 Seconds to Math - Julian.png 30Sec2Math - 522.jpg 30Sec2Math - 538.jpg 30Sec2Math - 544.jpg 30 Seconds to Math - Howard.jpg 30 Seconds to Math - Howard and Ninja.jpg 30 Seconds to Math - Howard and Randy.png 30 Seconds to Math - Howard and Randy 00.png 30Sec2Math - 598.jpg 30Sec2Math - 600.jpg 30Sec2Math - 601.jpg 30Sec2Math - 602.jpg 30 Seconds to Math - Randy and Howard.jpg Heidi@band battle.jpg Heidi mind waves.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_720.jpg 30Sec2Math - 740.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_753.jpg McFist truth device.jpg 30Sec2Math - 769.jpg 30Sec2Math - 777.jpg 30Sec2Math - 770.jpg 30Sec2Math - 779.jpg|"Howard! Now I'll never win!" 30Sec2Math - 781.jpg|"Yeah! Rock and roll!" Detention Deficit Disorder.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes